The Fanon Games- Episode 1: Meet, Greet, and Beat
(1 Week Later) (It is 8 AM during a fresh Monday Morning, Matt walks into the studio to be greeted by his co-worker Dylan) Dylan: Hey! You're ACTUALLY on time! Matt: Yeah so... Dylan: Your NEVER on time! Ugh! I'm so happy I could kiss somebody! Matt: ... Okay... (MC Emi and Mitch walk into the Studio and walk up to Matt and Dylan) MC Emi: Hello Mr. Matt, Mr. Dylan Matt: Please stop calling me that... MC Emi: Sorry... How many applicants did we get for the show... we needed 20 Dylan: Suprisingly we had 20 submissions exactly... people didn't like your commercial very much Matt... Matt: Eh so what... (MC Emi's phone in her pocket vibrates loudly, she takes her phone out of her pocket to check out what had happened) MC Emi: I just got a text from the producer (She starts to read it) he wants Matt and I outside right now to get on the company Helicopter so that they can take us to the company island where he'll be recording for the new show... Matt: Wait... how did we afford a Company Helicopter!? Dylan: Emergency Funds... Now come on! (Matt, MC Emi, and Mitch head outside and find a helicopter sitting in front of the Studio, They all get inside the helicopter as well as a camera crew and it takes off for the company's private island) (MC Emi recives another text, she reads it) MC Emi: The producer says we're going to begin recording the first episode when we reach the company island, there you will meet all 20 contestants and begin the first challenge. You should be recieving information about the show and today's challenge right around..... (Matt recieves a text) MC Emi: Shoot... I was going to say right around 5 minutes from now.... (Matt starts to read the text) Matt: Okay Okay... Typical... Uh Huh Got It! (The Helicopter has made it to the company island, it is an island of great length and width, it is surrounded by an enourmous lake with a dock leading to the island, it has a Plumbob Productions studio and 2 large wooden cabins) MC Emi: I think we made it... are you excited Mitch? Mitch: (Monkey Noises) MC Emi: Just think... 3 WHOLE WEEKS away from the Paparazzi and in touch with Nature! Mitch: (More Monkey Noises) (Matt recieves a text, he starts to read it) Matt: Guys quit messing around! I just got a text from the producer! we're going live in 20 seconds! (Matt, MC Emi, Mitch, and the camera crew all get off the helicopter) MC Emi: Are you ready Mitch? Mitch: (Monkey Noises) MC Emi: Are you ready Matt! Matt: Yeah Yeah get your skirt out of a twist (A member of the camera crew tosses Matt and MC Emi 2 microphones, they both catch them) Camera Crew Member: And we're live in 5, 4, 3, 1! (The episode begins recording) Matt: Greetings and Salutations Viewers! Welcome to Plumbob Productions' new reality game show series! and I'm here with my special guest Co-Star who's going to be with me through-out the whole season MC Emi! MC Emi: Hello! Mitch and I are SO Excited to be here! aren't we Mitch! Mitch: (Monkey Noises) Matt: ... ANYWAY! Let's meet our vict--- I mean contestants! (An enourmous boat drives up to the dock with all 20 contestants on it) Matt: We have Patrick the construction worker, Sapphire a roadie of DJ Candy, Elmira the cranky librarian! Patrick: It is great to be here! Sapphire: Hi! I'm SO excited to b-- IS THIS DOCK MADE OF WOOD!? Elmira: I beg your pardon! Matt: Yuki the nutty Otaku, Beebee the "Bunny Princess", and the Nightshade Sisters Poppy and Violet! Yuki: Yes yes, Yuki like being here! many faces to bite! Beebee: Hey that Bunny Princess thing is True! I even have the pictures... Poppy: We're gonna have so much fun! right Violet? Violet: The weather here is beautiful... it's giving me a headache... but if you're happy, I'm happy... MC Emi: We also have Dolly the young fashion designer, Sachiko a young Sushi waitress, and Dr. F Dolly: OMG! this is gonna be fun! Sachiko: It's going to be so FUN getting to compete! Dr. F: Ms. Emi... WHAT DID YOU AGREE TO CALL ME!? MC Emi: Oh sorry! (Ahem) Dr. F the Mad Scientist Genius that will one day bring our inevitable doom... Dr. F: Thank you... Matt: We also have Connor the Dimwitted Martial Artist, Chase the apparently 2nd Otaku on the show, and Andrew the sugar addict Chase: Um... Mr. Matt sir... Andrew and I were technically forced into this contest by our friend Connor who registered us in without our permission... Connor: Oh the looks on your faces were HI-LAR-IOUS! Chase: Andrew: Anyway can Me and Cha-- (MC Emi and Mitch walk by Andrew) IS THAT MC Emi! AND MITCH! Never mind... I DON'T WANNA LEAVE! Chase: Can I still leave? Matt: No! MC Emi: We also have Esma the Power-hungry Tyrant, Evelyn the girl shrouded in mystery, and Spencer the "Paladin" Esma: FEAR ME! Evelyn: As Patrick said it's great to be here... Spencer: At first I didn't know whether to come here or not... so I rolled my 20 sided dice a--- (Matt shoves Spencer to the side) Matt: Yeah... Yeah... That's... That's great kid... MC Emi: And finally please welcome Clara the toy lover, Ray the pants fanatic, Buddy the bellhop, and Sandra the party girl... Clara: Hi! Ray: How ya' doin? Buddy: (Buddy trips on the dock) Oh Hiya Pal! Sandra: Woohoo! Matt: Now that all the contestants are here I can Explain the rules! (ahem) There are 20 of you, you will each divide into two teams of 10. Everyday there will be a competition between both teams every day for the next 3 weeks except today. Whichever them wins said competition gets to stay for another day, the team that loses however has to have one teammate voted off by the fans online, the last contestant in this competition will recieve a GRAND MYSTERY PRIZE Any Questions! Dolly: Why is no one getting voted off today? Matt: Because in today's challenge will determine which team you are all on! Poppy: Oh! I get it! Andrew: What's the grand mystery prize? Matt: Hence the word MYSTERY, Now let's get on with our first challenge, I like to call this challenge a Meet, Greet, and Beat! Chase: Why is that? Matt: Becuase all 20 of you will be figthing on a large wrestling mat on the island... ... er... Once it gets here... if your off the mat in any sort of way your out... the last two on the mat win... Chase: Oh... Matt: We'll be right back after these commercials! Cameraman: And We're clear! Matt: (Matt drops his microphone) Ugh! Thank Goodness! Someone get me a coffee! (Everyone is waiting for the wrestling mat to arrive) Elmira: (Thinking) I entered this competition to get away from all the noise, not to punch people! Esma: (Thinking) If I'm gonna win... I need an allience member... (She looks at Andrew) Hmmm he looks stupid, he'll be easy to control! Andrew: (Thinking) I wonder how you spell "Doorknob" Sandra: (Thinking) Party Party Party Party (A helicopter starts hovering above the island, from it a large wrestling mat drops down on the island, the camera man starts to record again as Matt picks up his microphone) Matt: And we're back! as all the contestants are getting scattered around and prepare to fight MC Emi will explain the rules! MC Emi: There will be 20 contestants on the mat, their goal is to beat each other off the mat until there are only 2 contestants left. The 2 final remaining will be the team captains for the show until they are eliminated or so forth... Matt: Anyway! All the contestants are ready! And BEGIN! (MC Emi blows a whistle) Sandra: Woohoo! Let's get this party started (Esma walks up to Sandra and pushes her off of the mat) Patrick: Whoa! I can't fight children! it's just not right! (Patrick walks off the mat) Sapphire: I'm totally gonna-- (she looks behind her) (Gasp) What a pretty flower! (Sapphire walks off the mat) Elmira: I seriously don't need to be surrounded by idiots... (Elmira walks off the mat) Matt: Oh my gosh this is gonna be a disaster! (Esma runs over to Andrew) Esma: Hey Kid! Andrew: Yes? Esma: How about you and I form an alliance... If we form one the chances of us both winning this show will increase! Andrew: ... Okay 2 things!... One! What's an Appliance, and B! as in Behind you... Esma: What! (Dolly pushes Esma off the mat) Dolly: Yay I did it! (Spencer starts charging for Dolly) Spencer: Beware! For Spencer the courageous knight will be the victor in this challenge! Dolly: AH! FREAK! AAAAHHHH! (Dolly runs off the mat) (Spencer stops charging) Spencer: Spencer the courageous knight has done it again! Yuki: YUKI WILL BITE YOUR FACE!!! (Yuki tackles Spencer off the mat resulting in them both being out) (Andrew is running toward Chase) Andrew: YYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!!! (Chase notices Andrew and reacts quickly by kicking Andrew off the mat) Chase: Oh Shoot! (Connor runs up and tackles Chase out of rage resulting in them both costing the competition) Beebee: (Dr. F walks up to Beebee) Dr. F: Mind I ask what you're doing? Beebee: Oh Sorry! I forgot what I was doing... And now I remember! (Beebee punches Dr. F off the mat) Sachiko: (thinking) Okay... So who should I take out? There's that Clara girl, but she seems harmless... There's always Ray but he hasn't made his move yet... Maybe I should try--- (She is cut off by Buddy) Buddy: Oh Hiya Pa--- (Buddy trips on Sachiko resulting in them both losing) Matt: Finally! things are getting intrested! Evelyn: ... I should probably make my move now... but how? (Gasp) I got it! (Evelyn raised both her hands when she figured out what she was going to do, however she accidentally smacks Violet in the face knocking her unconscious, Violet is still on the mat however) Evelyn: (Evelyn awkwardly walks off the mat) MC Emi: We're down to our FINAL FIVE! The last 2 contestants get the honor off being Team Captains! Ray: Now! (Ray runs up to Poppy and tries to knock her off the mat, Poppy dodges Ray's attack resulting in Ray falling off the mat) Poppy: Huh... I guess he missed! tee hee! (Violet wakes up) Violet: Ugh... What happened! Poppy: We're in the finals... Violet: Cool... Poppy: Violet can you be a good sister and let me win? Violet: Hm... let me think... No! (Violet tackles Poppy off the mat resulting in both of them losing, Beebee and Clara are the only 2 remaining on the mat, a loud whistle is heard) Matt: And we're done! Beebee and Clara are the team captains! Clara: Cool! I pick--- Beebee: What! Who said you get to pick first! Clara: I did! Matt: Hey! I saw this coming so I have a solution! All the odd number of people who were out are on Clara's team, and all the even numbers of people who were out are on Clara's team MC Emi: So Beebee's team consists of Violet, Ray, Buddy, Dr. F, Chase, Yuki, Dolly, Elmira, and Patrick! Matt: And Clara's team consists of Poppy, Evelyn, Sachiko, Connor, Andrew, Spencer, Esma, Sapphire, and Sandra! and now you two can pick your team names! Beebee: Since we got Mad skill... and because everyone loves bunnies... we should be the Mad Hoppers Matt: You're the Mad Hoppers then... Clara: Since our skills are Sweet... and the other team is only gonna win in their dreams! We should be the Sweet Dreams Matt: Then you're the Sweet Dreams Matt: Anyway! that's all for this episode! see you ne-- MC Emi: Wait! What's the name of the show? Matt: well they all seem to be fans of something to a sort of extreme amount... so... Join us next time on The Fanon Games! Cameraman: And we're clear! Matt: Ugh! It's gonna be a LONG 3 weeks... The End Category:Fanon